Phil's Stubborn Mistake
by Life of the Planet
Summary: What happens after Sora beats Sephiroth, and Phil doesn't care? Neither Sephiroth nor Sora are happy. ONESHOT I think, it's short, anyway


_I got the idea for this while playing through the Olympus Coliseum tournaments. I started thinking, "Hey, wait. Why did Phil not acknowledge them as actual heroes, even after they beat Sephiroth, of all people! There should've been a special cutscene for that after beating Sephiroth!" And so, what happens when Phil's stubbornness is literally his undoing…*evil laugh*_

Phil's Stubborn Mistake

Sora stumbled out of the arena, into the lobby, gasping for breath and looking exhausted. Phil looked smug as Donald and goofy went to support him.

Phil: I toldja that fight was too hard for ya, kid!

Sora: I *pant* won…

Phil: Sorry, what was that?

Sora: I *gasp* beat *cough* Sephiroth!

Phil: Whaaaat!? There's no way! NO WAY! How could you beat Sephiroth!?

Hercules followed in from the arena.

Hercules: Probably because it's true, Phil. I was there, unless you're accusing me of lying?

Phil: No, of course not, Herc…but still…beating Sephiroth…

Sora had recovered some.

Sora: So, I'm officially a hero now, right?

Phil burst out laughing.

Phil: ahahahahaha! You? A hero? Maybe when ya beat Sephiroth, and you're NOT outta breath, chump! Ya won by a lucky shot!

Sora: I did not!

Phil: Sure ya didn't, Junior.

Sora: I'M A HERO! I BEAT SEPHIROTH!

Phil: YA AIN'T NO HERO IF I DON'T SAY YA ARE! NOW GET OUTTA MY SIGHT!

After exiting the lobby…

Donald: That *mutters in duck language that noone understands*.

Goofy: Yeah, he shoulda said you're a hero, Sora. You beat Sephiroth, and he's the best warrior here!

Donald: It's almost like he thinks Sephiroth was easy!

A light bulb went off in Sora's head.

Sora: Yeah, it's almost like he thought Sephiroth was easy!

Donald: Um…why did you just repeat what I said.

Sora motioned them closer, and they huddled together…

The next day…

Sora entered the arena to find Sephiroth there.

Sephiroth: Isn't once enough? Have you come to gloat, boy?

Sora: I just thought you might like to know that I'm still a Junior Hero.

Sephiroth: What concern is it of mine what rank you are?

Sora: Because ol' goat man over there doesn't care that I beat you; he still won't acknowledge me as a hero.

Sephiroth blinked, and then his face started to turn red.

Sephiroth: You mean to say, that even after having undeniable proof that someone beat me, he brushes it off without a care!?

Sora: Well…yeah, pretty much.

Sephiroth seemed to be having a hard time controlling his anger.

Sora: Um…I'll go get him for ya.

Sephiroth: Yes, you do that…

And Sephiroth began to grin evilly.

Sora: Hey, Phil!

Phil: Whaddya want now!?

Sora: I got a surprise for ya in the arena!

Phil: Surprise? What surprise?

He walked into the arena, to find Sephiroth standing there.

Sephiroth: Surprise.

Phil paled, knowing he'd been set up. He lunged for the door, but Sora had locked it.

Sephiroth: So, I hear that you refuse to acknowledge the fact that the boy with the key defeated me, in a one-on-one battle.

Sephiroth started walking towards Phil.

Phil: Lemme out, Sora! This ain't funny!!!

Sephiroth: True, I don't find this amusing in the least. After all, it takes someone of extraordinary skill to defeat me. I wonder, whether your decision to still call the boy, "Junior Hero" had anything to do with your confidence in my abilities?

Phil gulped, and paled even more, now looking as white as a ghost. He started banging on the door, while Sephiroth kept walking closer…

Phil: Lemme out lemme out lemme out lemme out LEMME OUT!!!

Sora: Three…two…one…

There was a bloodcurdling scream from the other side of the door.

Donald: Wow, I didn't know Phil could scream that high.

The next day…

Sora walked into the arena to find Sephiroth sitting at a table with two wine goblets.

Sephiroth: Ah, Sora, come join me for a drink.

Sora: Um…ok…but I'm only 14!

Sephiroth: It's just one drink.

Sora sat down in the other chair and examined the goblet.

Sora: Hey…what's this thing made out of?

Sephiroth: Goat horn.

Sora's eyes widened.

Sephiroth just leaned back casually.

Hercules entered the arena.

Hercules: Hey, have you guys seen Phil?

Sephiroth: He suddenly left, leaving behind a note of resignation.

Sephiroth held up a note in Phil's writing.

Hercules: Oh…guess I'll have to find a new Hero-trainer…

Hercules left.

Sora: You forged the note, didn't you?

Sephiroth: More or less.

Sora: You going to tell me what you did with him?

Sephiroth: Probably not.

Sora: You know, this wine tastes kind of odd…

Sephiroth grinned evilly.

_So, what happened to Phil? Who knows? Me? No, not even I do. I never came up with an idea for him; makes it more fun. The moral of this story: if anyone beats Sephiroth in a one-on-one battle, treat them with respect!_


End file.
